


The first

by Hopetess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetess/pseuds/Hopetess
Summary: The first vampire shows up in the great hall. The fun is just starting.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Harry wakes up

Harry wake up in Grimmauld Place. When Ron and Hermione coming in his room to wake him up. To tell him about what was going on down stairs.  
"Harry you will never guess what has happened." said Hermione  
"No Mione I don't I just wake up. So why don't you just tell me." Harry said a little iterated with being waken up.  
"Well Dumbledore found a woman in the middle of the Great Hall. She was passed out, but she wasn't breathing and really pail. She also looks like she's in the early 20's." Hermione said.  
"Dose anyone know how she got there?" Harry asked leaning up with his legs and arms crossed on his bed.  
"No, but I overheard my mum say that she just showed up in the Great Hall during dinner. They said she arrived in the blinding red light. Then they brought her here. She is with Poppy now." Ron told both of them.  
Meanwhile in the sitting room with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Ramus. Sirius is passing back and forth.  
"Sirius my boy, would you tell me what is troubling you." Asked the Headmaster.  
Sirius plopped on the couch next to Mooney, and sighed.  
"Well I'm just a little nerve about what Poppy will say." Sirius said.  
"I know my boy I know. I am nerves as well." Told the Headmaster.  
Just them Poppy comes into the sitting room. She looked tired. As soon as they see her they jump to their feet to ask her question.  
"Poppy what can you tell us about are new guest?" Asked the Headmaster.  
"Well to be honest she's dieing. She is a vampire. You see it looks like she hasn't feed in a while. There could be two explanations to it. One would be she was drained, or two would be the most extraordinary point" Poppy paused a few minutes. "Either she has been asleep for a very long while."  
"What would be your best guess Poppy?" Asked Mooney.  
"Well Ramus I would say she has been asleep. The only way for sure is to wake her up." Said Poppy.  
"What do you think we should do Poppy?" Asked the Headmaster with idea of the next move.  
"We need to find a willing vampire to give her there blood. That would be enough to wake her up. Then she can feed on anything afterwards. Would you happen to know one Albus?" Poppy asked.  
The headmaster looked at Poppy and started to think. The only vampire that he knew was Snape. He had to somehow get him to do this. He had to start to think of a way to get him here, and get him to do it willing.  
"I do know of one. I don't know if he will do it." Stated the Headmaster.  
"Well get him here at once." Said Poppy.  
"Yes Poppy whatever you say." The Headmaster said while getting up to fire call Snape.  
The Potion Master is having a cup of blood tea in front of the fireplace when the Headmaster's head comes in the fire.  
"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Snape said.  
"Well my boy. I need you to come to headquarters and be willing to give some of your blood to a very sick vampire. We have here. She was found in the Great Hall. Poppy says that she has been asleep for a very long time, and she is dieing if we don't do something soon. So will you come and help?" The Headmaster explained to Snape.  
Snape thought for a few minutes. The only vampire that slept like that was the first. But that could never be her. She is dead everyone knows that. But what if everyone was wrong and she is alive (so to speak).  
"I'll be right there." Told Snape.  
They ended to fire call. Snape got what he needed from his rooms. In the fireplace he went to get to Grimmauld Place. He comes out of the fireplace. He comes face to face with the Headmaster, Black, Poppy, and the Werewolf. Wondering what he was doing there, because the Headmaster didn't tell them they he was coming.  
Snape walks over to the Headmaster.  
"Albus what is he doing here?" Asked Sirius.  
'Let the games begin. This is going to be fun.' Snape thought to himself.  
"Albus why don't you take me to why I am here." Snape asks.  
"Okay follow me Severus. Albus said while getting up and walking out the door with Severus.  
Severus walks into the room, and stops to place. He just can't stop himself from staring at a beautiful woman on the bed. She had long black hair, pale skin. She was just breath taking to look at.  
Snape walked over to her to get a better look at her. He didn't know for sure if this was the first. But he was willing to find out. He leaned next to the bed. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, and cut his wrist. He then opened her mouth to put his wrist to it so she could feed. As soon as the blood get in her mouth. She garbed his wrist for more control. As soon as she got her fill. (Also so not to kill him). She let go of his arm.  
A few minutes later she opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Severus looking at her.  
"Young one. Thank you for awaking me. What year is it?" The elder vampire asked.  
"Well my lady it is the year 2008." Snape told her.  
"WOW." Was all she could say.  
She than looked at the other people in the room than back at Severus.  
The Headmaster steps closer to the bad that she was laying in.  
"Now my dear girl. I have some questions for you. If you don't mind." The Headmaster asked smoothly.  
"What would you like to know young one."  
"Well for one. Who are you? How did you get in the Great Hall?" The Headmaster asked.  
"Well my name is Alexandria. I was sleeping for about 1000 years or so. I only wake when the world needs me, or when my children need me. Which one do you think it could be?" She asked  
"You still didn't answer why you were in the Great Hall."  
"There is a simple asker there. My sleeping chamber is in the school. My children put me there, because that place would be the safest place for me while I sleted. Dose that answer your question because I'm hungry."  
The headmaster just looked at her like she was crazy. He had never heard anything like this before. He had to find a way to use this. Just like the way he is using young Harry Potter.  
The Headmaster was making plans to get Alexandria on his side. He just couldn't pass up this golden opportunity. He had to find a way to control her. He just didn't know how. If he was able to control her than she would be a better weapon then Harry Potter.  
What the Headmaster didn't know was that Alexandria knew why she was awakened, but she had no intention on telling anyone. Not until it was with the one that needed her. She would only talk to her donor as well as the one that called her.  
She was very weary of the Headmaster. She wasn't able to see into his mind. That made her very worried. Not for her own life, but the life of her children. You see no matter what you do to her she cannot be killed. That is why she is the first. She was just waiting until the right time. Then she would call her children to her side.  
Alexandria walked back into Grimmauld Place after her first feeding. Feeling better than she did ever before her feeding. She just kept a smile o her face. No one could figure out why she had a smile on her face. They all thought that it was from just feeding, but Snape know better. She has been talking to him telepathically. Since she was awaken by him. It happened to the one that awoke from her sleep.  
Flashback  
Snape was sitting in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place.   
"My child I know you can hear me. You probably know who I am if not. I am the awaken. My child I know that you know what is going on. Please tell me the truth. About the state that my world is in. If you ever want to talk to me. Just speak with your mind I will hear you." Alexandria said to him.   
"Empress is that really you. Please tell me that it is you?" Snape asked a little scared for the first time in a long while.  
"Yes my child it is I."  
"What would like to know?" Snape asked nerveless.  
"I want to know what the state of the world is in. I want to know your thoughts in this whole situation. I need to know everything." The Empress stated to Snape.   
"All right first thing is that we are fighting a war with the Dark Lord Voldamort, but he isn't who you should be worried about him maybe evil. He has good ideas. I think you may want to talk to him, and see for yourself. The one you must be worried about is the Headmaster. He is a very manipulative bastard. He is using a young boy as him pawn, and is planning on letting him die. His name is Harry Potter. I may not like him but no child should be used as a weapon. Harry has been very independent and the Headmaster has put a lot of spells on him. So that doesn't happen. Please save him Empress? I have a feeling that when he comes into his inheritance he will be my mate. I don't know how, but I just can feel it. Is that what you needed to know Empress?" Snape told her.  
"Yes that is exactly what I am looking for. I will save this Harry Potter. I also know he is your mate. He is one of us. He has my blood in him. He is one of the children from my own blood line. He will have two mates. One will be you, and the other will be someone with the name of Tom Riddle. We most find him so you all can mate at the same time. Or all will be lost. Do you know how to find this man?"  
"Yes I do Empress. It is the Dark Lord. I just don't know how he will take it."  
"I doesn't matter he will want it to happen just as you will be. Now go and tell him and prepare for are arrive. Be quick my child we don't have much time."  
"Yes Empress right away." Snape said while he was getting up from his chair and walking to the fire place and floos to Riddle Manor.   
End Flashback  
Alexandria walks into the library to find Harry. She sees him sitting at a table in the corner of the room. He has his head down on his arms asleep. He was also mumbling in his sleep.  
It looked to her that he was having a bad dream. She walked over to him putting her arm around him to confront him. Like a mother would a small child. He starts to wake up. He looks up at her. She has a smile on her face which he returns. He tries to get up but can't. She keeps a firm hold on him.  
She leans down to his ear" Harry there is something I must tell you on midnight on your birthday you will come into your inheritance. You will become a vampire or more known as a day walker. You have my blood in you so in other words I am your grandmother." She pauses for a minute "You will also have two mates one is Severus Snape, and the other is Tom Riddle. I was told he is the Dark Lord. Let me tell you the reason the killing curse didn't kill you was because he is your mate. He can't kill or hurt you because he is your mate. So don't worry about that. Do you understand my child?"  
Harry can only nodded his head. He was starting to understand.  
"Severus is telling the Dark Lord. We have to get you out of here ether before your inheritance or right after. It will be very painful, but if you have your mates with you it won't to be so bad. Your birthday is tomorrow am I correct?"  
"Yes it is. How will I know if he will accept me as his mate? He has been trying to kill be for the past 3 years. I do accept this. I will be there mate if they want me."  
She just looks down at him. 'So he accepts his fate. Now all I have to do is get him there.'  
"Harry do you want your mates to help you throw your inheritance tonight?"  
"Yes. Only if they want to help me that is."  
"Good as soon as Severus gets back to me will tell you. I will also speak to him about them helping you throw your inheritance."  
"How will you do that?"  
"Well since I am the first I can speak to anyone of my children throw my mind. No matter where they are. You are just not like the rest of my children. They might have my blood line, but you have it from me and my offspring. You are my grandson they are just my children. Do you understand? You are part of the rowel family. As will your mates will be as soon as you mate with them. A mating is like a marriage in the human world. Okay so far?"  
"Yes please talk to them I don't want to do this alone." He says this with tires rolling down his face. 'I'm finally going to be loved and cared for. I will do anything to keep it. ANYTHING.' he thinks.  
"All right I will talk to Severus, but you can't tell anyone not even you friends. No one. Go get packed, and be quick about it." She tells him in a hurry.  
Harry nodded his head and runs out of the room as fast as he can go.  
Alexandria gets a link to Severus to tell him what is going on.  
"Severus my child I have spoken to Harry. He is willing it become your mate as well as the Dark Lord. The poor child just wants someone to love him. He wants to be with his mates as he goes thought his inheritance. He is packing as we speak. What did Tom have to say?"  
"It went like this...  
Flashback  
Snape walks into the throne room of the Dark Lord. Gives him a small bow before he speaks.  
"My Lord I have some surprising news."  
"Well what is it Severus?" The Dark Lord is not having a good day he has been having a bad filling all day.  
"Well the Empress has risen."   
"How is the Empress?"  
"She is the first and most powerful of the Vampires. I was the one asked to awaken her. She was found in the Great Hall. Apparently she has been at the school waiting to be called to be awakened. She also told me that Harry Potter is one of her children. On midnight on his birthday he will come into his inheritance and become one of us."  
"What do you mean one of us?" He asked because he didn't know Severus was a Vampire.   
"Well my family has Vampire blood in them, but it lade dormant until me. She also told me that Tom Riddle and I are Harry Potter's mates. That is why you were unable to kill him."   
"Really know." He says with more intrastate.  
"Yes my Lord. I'm not sure if is willing to become are mate, but I have a filling he will. The inheritance is very painful. It won't be if he is with us. I only hope he will alright without us. I know how painful it was."  
"Well Severus if he is willing bring him here. I don't want are mate to be in pain. Now do we."  
"Oh no My Lord."  
"Know Severus if we are to be mates you may call me Tom. Since we will be in the same bed."  
"Yes Tom I will go and ask the Empress as soon as I leave here. If he is willing he will be here in a few hours. I hope to have him soon. We only have a few more hours left."  
"All right go and do what you can. I will have a room ready for you when you arrive. Be quick time is something we do not have."  
Severus bowed to leave.  
"Oh by the way Severus never bow to me again. That is only if he is willing to be are mate. You and Harry will be my equals, and will never bow to me again. Is that clear Severus?"  
"Yes Tom and thank you. I will be off then."  
End Flashback.

To be continued...


	2. Inheritance part 1

Harry ran to his room as fast as he could. Ron and Hermione were in his room waiting for him. Harry stops so suddenly from his surprise he falls (from the force of running).  
Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet when he falls to the floor.  
"Harry mate are you all right?" Ron asked.  
"Yap, Ron I'm fine." Harry said in a rushing while packing his trunk.  
"Harry my child can you hear me?" Alexandria asked.  
"Yes, I can hear you. Would you mind if I called you mother?" Harry asked nervously.  
"No, Harry I wouldn't mind at all. In fact I love it. Anyways Severus got back to me. They both don't want you to be in too much pain from your inheritance. Get your thinks Severus is here to take you to Riddle Manor."  
"What about Tom?" Harry asked hopeful and nerves at the same time.   
"He said if you are willing to be his mate that he would love you and want you. Is that what you wanted to know?"   
"Yes, that is everything I have always wanted. For someone to love me for me." Harry starts to cry from happiness  
"Don't cry my son. Shrink you trunk and meet me downstairs right now. Say nothing to no one there are spies just do it. NOW! The headmaster is coming. HURRY!"   
"Coming mother." Harry said as he shrinks his trunk and puts it into his pocket. He runs out of the room with Ron and Hermione setting off the alarms.   
Harry runs as fast he can to where his mother and mate are waiting for him. Harry sees Severus and launches himself into a hug. He puts his head on Severus's shoulder with his eyes closed felling so safe and warm. Something he hasn't felt in a long time, and he really liked it.  
Severus sees Harry coming towards him, and the Empress. As soon as he sees Harry launch at him he felt so wanted and needed for the first time in his life. It was coming from the boy he has hated for so long.  
Sirius and Ramos where getting a little subspecies of Alexandria. They saw her in the library talking with Harry. They just can from speaking with Ron and Hermione to get them to talk with Harry, and get more information from him about Alexandria.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Sirius and Ramos went on the search for Ron and Hermione. They found them in the kitchen. Ron was filling his face with cake.  
Ron and Hermione heard someone coming in.  
"Ha, guys would like some cake. I don't know how much will be here later." Ron said with cake still in his mouth.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald." Hermione said after smacking him on the back of the head. Ron just nodded his head at her. She continued.  
"What can we do for you guys?" She asked.  
"Well we just saw Alexandria talking to Harry in the library. It looked like they were in a deep conversation. We are worried about him. We want you to find out what she was taking to him about. If the Headmaster can get something on her. He will be able to control her." Sirius said.  
"Why would the Headmaster want to control her?" She said.  
"She is a very powerful vampire. What we have found is that she is the first. Meaning she has the power to control over all the vampires that have her blood." Moony answered.  
Hermione just look at them with stars in her eyes. 'I can just guess what kind of knowledge she could have. With her we could get all the vampires on Voldamorts side to betray him on the final battle field. We would have the upper hand. We have to get her by any means neasesary.' She thought. She just looks at the three males in the room. With an evil on her face, but her eyes just sparcialed. It was starting to scare the others in the room.  
"So what do you think hum?" Ron asked his girlfriend.  
"The possibilities are just so massive. The light just had to have her. If we can get her to control the vampires on the dark side. The possibilities are great." She told them.  
The three males in the room just looked at each other with same thought. 'WOW!'  
"Where is Harry now?" She asks.  
"I think he might be still in the library talking with her." Sirius said.  
"Well then why don't we wait for him in his room? He should arrive there sooner or later. Than we can drill him then." Ron said while finishing his piece of cake.  
"If he does anything off. Like start to packing, nevus that you are there, or runs out of the room suddenly. Sound the alarm as soon as you know something is wrong. Are we clear?" Mooney told them very serious about this situation.  
"Crystal" Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
Severus looks down at Harry and smiles. He puts his arms around him, and pulling him closer to himself with his eyes closed. He wanted to saver this filling and the sweet smell of his mate.  
Harry looks up at Severus with hope in his eyes. He sees Severus with his eyes closed smiling.  
Harry pulls away from him and says "are you sure you want me? You don't have to I will understand."  
"OH, Harry now that I have you in my arms I will never let you go. Get use to it. Tom and I will never let you go. You are ores now. We will love you, and give you whatever you want." Severus told Harry from his heart for the first time in his entire life.  
"Are you sure you or Tom won't change your minds, and leave me. I don't think I could handle it. So many people I care about have betrayed me. I don't want to get hurt anymore. Can you promise me that?" Harry asked hopeful and scared at the same times.  
"Harry, Tom and I are unable to lie to you. We are your mates it is imposable for us to do so. We vampires mate for life." Severus told him.  
"I just don't understand. Help me?" Harry said pleading him.  
"Don't worry after your inheritance it will come more naturally to you. For right know we have to get out of here Tom is waiting for us." Severus said to Harry when the Headmaster and the Order (Ron and Hermione are members to spy on Harry) run into the room. They see Harry in the arms of Severus lovingly.  
"What have you done to Harry Severus?" The Headmaster asks.  
"Nothing I am here to claim my mate. You have no authority over us. The only one that does is the Empress." Severus stated.  
"That is right you have no authority over my children. When I deem it unsafe for my donor and my son. So no worry I will never let anything or anyone to hurt my son. I want no interference from you young one. You will get a very intrusion visit from my eldest children. Goodbye." Alexandria told them with an eerie sound in her voice, and with that they were gone.  
Lord Voldamorts was waiting for them to arrive. He was getting very anches that Harry was going to be unwilling to be his mate. 'I just hope Severus was able to get him out safely' Voldamorts thought.  
The alarms went off. Someone without the Dark Mark will set off the alarms. Every Death Eater runs to the throne room where the alarm was coming from.  
When they got to the throne room and sees who it is. They see an unknown woman, Severus with his arms around one Harry Potter protectively and lovingly.  
"Well well good job Snape. Now move aside I don't want to get you as well. Bella said evilly.  
"I don't think so Bella. You will not harm Harry. I will not allow it." Severus said while putting Harry behind himself to protected Harry.  
"That's fine by me traitor." She points her wand at them and yelled "Cretic". As soon as it was cast Harry got in front of Snape the spell bounced off his chest and back at her. Her eyes widened as it hit her. She just couldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it.  
Voldamorts was in the shadows just watching to see what Harry would do to protect his mate. Also to test his willingness in coming. For what he saw Harry was willing to use his full power to protect his mate 'Merlin I'm so lucky to have someone like him' he thought with a small smile on his face.  
Bella stops screaming and was levitated out of the room by another Death Eater. The rest of the Death Eaters in the room were too scared to get Potter mad. They leave the room to wait outside in the hallway.  
Harry looked at the shadow in the right corner of the room 'are you coming out Tom?"  
"How did you know?" Tom asked Harry with shock in his voice.  
"Well I know you. You wanted to see if I would let my mate get hurt. Also if I came here willing or not. Don't you understand how important my mates are to me? Besides I had to get back at that bitch for Neavils parents." Harry tells Tom leaning his head on Severus's chest.  
Tom walked out from the shadows. He walks right to Harry and Severus. Harry and Tom just stared at each other for a while.  
"Sorry to interrupted, but we only have about forty-five minutes before Harry inheritance. Alexandria stated.  
"OH, yes Empress." Severus said with a little bow.  
"Tom, do you have a conferrable room for him to lay down conferrable. Harry must feel safe and secure during his inheritance." She said.  
"Yes, I have his rooms ready for him. Why don't I show you? Follow me." Tom told them.  
"What did Snape mean Harry is his mate?" Sirius yelled.  
"Sirius, did James or Lily ever tell you that one of you them weren't human." The Headmaster asked.  
"No, they never told me anything." He said.  
The Headmaster nodded his head at him. Then he looked at Ramus. If anyone would find out it would be him.  
"Ramus, do you have anything to add?" The Headmaster asked Ramus. He just shook his head 'No'.  
"Headmaster are you going to explain. Hermione asks.  
"James and Lily have vampire blood in them. James got it from Gryffindor, and got it from Ravenclaw. That would mean James and Lily were vampires also mates to each other. That means Harry will get his vampire inheritance at midnight tonight. If Severus said Harry is his mate we may be able to get them back. If we can get them back we can get Alexandria back, and get her under our control." The Headmaster told all of them.  
"Is there away to get in contact with him?" Ron asked.  
Before anyone had said anything a large raven flow throw the window with a letter on his leg. The Headmaster took the letter from the Raven. The Raven flow off after the letter was off.  
The Headmaster looked at the letter to see who it was for. "Sirius the letter is for you." He gave the letter to him.  
Sirius opened the letter and read it. When he was done he dropped it to the floor. The Headmaster picked it up and read it out loud to the group.  
Dear Sirius and the Order of the Fried Chickens,  
If you try to track this letter it won't work. We are very well protected. Anyways we have something's we would like to tell some of you. Well let's see who's first. Headmaster stay away from our son. If you try to control him you will be sorry. You will have to go up against the whole Vampire Nation. He is after all the crown Prince. Next Sirius and Ramus you close-minded basters. Stay away from Damien or you know him as Harry. Than last but not lest Damien's so called friends Ron and Hermione. You back stabbing assholes you have done nothing but betray him at the first moments of meeting him. If we find out you tried to do it again we will hunt you down and kill your family, and make you watch, before killing you. We know Damien has found his mates so you better not interfere. You don't want us or the Elders or even worse the Empress herself. That is all we have to say right now, but know we are watching you.  
Sincerely,  
Crowned Prince and Princess Vladimir and Mortisha (A.K.A James and Lily Potter)  
Everyone's face was of peir shock. No one would have ever thought the James and Lily Potter where still alive.  
"Oh, we are so fucked." Ron said.  
"You have no idea." Ramus said in a worried voice.  
"What does he mean Headmaster? How is this bad if we get Harry or Damien back we will have the Vampire Nation on our side." Hermione said with a smug sound in her voice, and evil smirk on her face.  
Everyone just looked at her with utter shock. They were all thinking the something 'what is wrong with her. I thought she was smart.' Than shook their heads at her. Ron just looked confused, because he had no idea what was going on.  
"WHAT" She yelled.  
"I thought you were smart." Sirius yelled.  
"What do you mean about that? I thought it was a great idea." Her dais from a yell to a smug voice.  
"Well let me inform you why that is a bad idea." Ramus paused "know that more than one let alone two members of the Vampire Royal Court give you a formal order or threat like this letter." He said.  
"Yes, it is a formal warning. If we disregard the warning we declare war on the entire Vampire Nation. Do you understand now? It's a bad idea just to take him, even come near him, and talk to him or his mate or mates. It's out of our hands. So we have to wait, and have him come to use. That all we can do. Just let him go I just hope that Snape doesn't convince him to join the Dark Lord." Sirius said plopped on the couch and syes in sadness about what he has done to Harry or Damien now.  
'Merlin help us. What have I done? I promised James and Lily I would take care of him, and what did I do I spied, I lied, I betrayed him. I guess I am a closed-minded basterd, I sold out my own godson for my good grasses to the Headmaster.' Sirius thought


	3. inheritance part 2

Harry, Severus, Tom and the Empress walk into the room Tom prepared for Harry. The room has a huge queen size bed big enough for all three. On the far wall is the four poster black bed with green snakes running up the sides. The sheets are emerald green and silver just gorgeous. There was a big amour and an oak desk on the opposite side of the room Harry could see two doors on the bathroom the other he wasn't so sure.  
Harry turns to Tom and says "this is just so beautiful Tom, thank you. Are you sure it's for me?"  
Tom gave him an odd look "Yes, Harry this is your room." Tom points to the second door. "That door is for you after you inheritance tonight before we bond/mate. It will lead you to mine and Severus's rooms if you need us at anytime during day or night."  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"Yes, Harry why wouldn't I be sure. I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't." Tom told him sternly.  
Harry hung his head submissively saying "I'm sorry" waiting for his punishment. When it never happened he lifted his head slowly. What he saw he wasn't expecting at all.  
Tom just looked at Harry with pure shock on his face. He looked over at Severus. Severus just nodded his head 'yes' to what Tom was thinking. 'My mate has been trained to submit. Who would do this to him? Why?" Tom asked himself. As soon as Severus nodded his head he knows who it was the medaling old man the Headmaster of Hogwarts none other than Albes Dumbledore.  
Tom snapped out of it and said "Harry why don't you get ready for you inheritance there is a robe in the bathroom for you also clean boxers." Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom.  
The Empress finally said something " if you either of you have doubts about anything you will leave now, because you will not hurt my son by stating than leaving him I want let it happen. Do you understand me?" She said very sternly to the two of them.  
"Crystal. But we are not leaving him. You have our word Empress." Severus and Tom said together.  
Harry came out of the bathroom with the emerald robe and boxers on. He goes to were his two mates are waiting for him.  
As soon as Harry comes out into the room both Tom and Severus's mouths start to water their eyes have lust in them. Harry just looked good enough to eat, but not until after his inheritance tonight is all about him tonight.  
Sirius walked into his bedroom, and sat down on his bed. He just felt so numb what he had done, and what he was planning to do to Harry. No one even took Harry seriously when he was around. Now he wished he had. Harry would have come to him to talk about what was going to happen to him and his mates. That was all over now. Sirius and everyone elates really didn't deserve Harry saving them. When we never saved him from his relative treatment/training.  
There was a small soft nock at the door. Sirius gets up off the bed to answer the door. He opens and sees Ramus standing there. From the looks of him he had been crying. Eyes puffy and red from crying for hours. Ramus looked at Sirius giving him a sad smile before walking in and sat on the bed. Sirius closed the door putting a silent charm on the door and room. Then made his way to Ramus that was sitting on his bed.  
"What have we done? I told you this would happen, but you wouldn't lesson. Why didn't you lesson to me Sirius?" Moony yelled at his best friend.  
"I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I realize now just what I have given up, and I feel so horrible." Sirius said sadly still unable to look at Ramus in the eyes.  
"I just can't believe I went along with you on this. Now we have lost the last part of James and Lily we know. They were right we are closed-minded assholes." Ramus stated to Sirius also to himself.  
"Than what do you think we should do?" Sirius asked.  
"I think we should make the wrong things right." Just than the clock started to chime. It was midnight Harry's birthday. They needed to start a new way of thinking, and it was starting now.  
Harry walked over to Tom. Severus followed when he got to him. Tom opened his arms to Harry. Harry seems to fall into his arms. Severus comes up behind Harry and hugs him from behind. It looks like Harry is sandwiched in-between his two mates.  
Tom looks down at Harry and smiles. He says "Harry we should get you ready. Why don't you lie down?"  
Harry looks up at Tom and says "do you think both of you could lay with me. I would fell much safer if you both were with me." He had hope in his eyes while looking at them for their answers.  
"Of course we will Harry. We would never want to feel unsafe with us. I know Severus feels the same as me on this." Tom told Harry still holding him close to his chest.  
"Tom is right you know. We would never want you to ever fell unsafe with us ever. Do you understand?" Severus reassured him also.  
Than Tom had a thought "Harry who trained you to submit?"  
"My Uncle, but I think he was going to sell me when I'm finally tamed. As he calls it sometimes I think Dumbledore was the one behind it." Harry said.  
"Why is the Harry?" Severus asked while helping Harry to lie down in the middle of the bed. He and Tom lay down on either side of Harry. They were both holding him chest to chest with Tom, and back the chest with Severus. He felt so safe and warm never wanting to leave this felling ever.  
"Well Dumbledore would us the same words that my Uncle would use on me. That's why I came here so willingly, because you have never lied to me. Well I hope you haven't." Harry told them.  
"No, Harry I have never or ever lie to you. Right Severus?" Tom told Harry and Severus at the same time.  
"Severus nodes his head before saying "I told you that neither myself nor Tom will be able to lie to you, because we are your mates. I have always said the truth harshly, but the truth none the less. The same goes with Tom.  
Harry nodes his head with confirmation of what he had said. All of a sudden the chime on the grandfather clock it was midnight. Soon after the last chime the pain hit.  
The moment the last chime was heard. Both Tom and Severus heard Harry gasp in pain next to them. They both were telling him reassuring words to calm him down some. Severus was cursing Harry's arm and side. While Tom was cursing Harry's back and hair to calm him down.  
*TIME STIP 1 HOUR LATER*  
Tom and Severus are looking down on a very tired and very different looking Harry. Harry has the most beautiful emerald based feathers with silver and red on the tips of every other feather of his wings. His hair is now down at his waist.  
Tom looks over at Severus with a nagging question. "Severus was your inheritance like his?" Tom asked.  
"No, Tom my inheritance was much more painful. I was very worried that Harry was going to go through the same thing I did. I was alone well not all alone I did have lily and James with me." Severus stopped short and looked at Tom. Tom had the look of shock of his face.  
"Severus how do you know Lily and James Potter?" Tom asked after getting over his shock.  
"She alone with James and the crowned Prince and Princess of the Vampire Nation. Why?"  
"So you're telling me they are still alive." Tom said shocked again.  
"Yes, a vampire cannot be killed be the killing course. It just nocks them out for a short period of time. I thought you know that?"  
"Well I know that now. Is that a good thing or a bad thing Severus?"  
"Good. Now that he is your mate the Vampire Nation will be more likely to join you."  
"Why is that?"  
"You are the mate of the crown prince. Each prince or princess has a quadernet that they have control with their mates. Harry will turn you into a vampire during our bonding/mating. So you live as long as we do. Because if there mate die's soon after. So in turning our mates into vampires we live longer. Also now that the Empress is awake. She will get here children together to give them her decision on the war. They will lesson, because she did give birth to them. Well Godric and Salazar still can't stand each other or get alone after what nine-hundred years." Severus told him in a tired voice. Minutes later he was asleep.  
Tom was just stunned about the world he was getting introduced to. He was getting more and more existed by the minute of Severus talking, but the last part was not lost on him. 'Two of the founders are still alive. WOW!' he thought to himself. He was going to ask Severus some more questions when he found him asleep. 'I will ask him some more tomorrow. Sleep sleep sleep.' He was asleep within minutes.  
The Headmaster was sitting in his office fuming. He just couldn't understand what to do now. His weapon and pawn was gone. One minute he was a good tamed pet. Than the next minute he's a completely untamed pet. "Everything just has to go so wrong. Why did we have to find that BITCH." He said to himself angrily.  
Ron and Hermione where in the sitting room talking about the letter sitting on the side table.  
"Ron, what is the big deal about this letter."  
"Well hun the Vampire Nation is large, but it is rumored to be larger than are world." Ron told her.  
"How is that possible?" She asks stunned.  
"The Vampire Nation is very well protected. More protected than are world. No wizards or witches are allowed to enter their Empire without special promotion. That is why the Dark Lord has so few vampires in his ranks. Those vampires were banished from The Empire. Now do you understand?"  
"No, because if I haven't read it. It doesn't exist. So there." She said very smug. Trying to put him in his place, but it is her to be put in her place this time.  
"Well the only reason I know is because I overheard my mum talking to Snape about it. The Headmaster tried to get Snape to get him in The Empire, but it would never work. Snape would never do it. That is what I know about The Empire." Ron told her with his head held high. Finally knowing something Hermione Granger did not know.  
Hermione just looked at Ron so angry that he knew more than she did 'This is just so no fair. He shouldn't know something I don't. I must do research.' She thought to herself.  
Hermione got up from the chair, and made her way out of the sitting room without a word to Ron. She made her way to the Library to look up The Empire, Vampire Nation, and The First (A.K.A. Alexandria).  
Harry started to wake up the next morning feeling really really warm. Warmer than anything he has ever felt before. He opened his eyes. The first thing he sees after looking up is Tom's relaxed face. He looked the other way to find Severus spooning him very tightly. Not wanting to let go of Harry. Tom was the same way as Severus very reluctant to let Harry go anytime soon. Not that Harry minded he liked being held this way.  
He laid beck down on Tom's chest, and went back to sleep. What he didn't know was Tom and Severus was very much awake, but didn't really want to move. When they felt Harry moving they tightened there hold on him. Not wanting to lose the warm feeling they both were having. For the first time in years they both smiled a true smile, and it felt really good. It made them feel lighter, and wanted they'd do anything to keep it that way. They were planning on it for the years to come.  
The Empress had left right after Harry was lying together with his mates. Knowing he would be perfectly safe with them.  
She glanced one last time at Harry and his mates. With a large smile on her face. Her young son had finally found someone to love and care for him. Not as the-boy-who-lived, but just as Harry Potter or Damien. With that she leaves for the Empire.  
She makes it back to the Empire to rule and guide over her other children. Harry and Severus would know how to get in contact with her if they need her at any time. She doesn't think they will, but you never know what the future will hold for them.


	4. Mating

Hermione finally walked out of the library vey frustrated. She could not find anything about the Empire. All she could find were what people think it might be. Also there where the rumors started of a Vampire Nation. So, all in all she found theories and rumors. In other words nothing. She was angry no scratch that she was pissed.  
She walked into the kitchen for dinner. As soon as she walked into the kitchen everyone knew she was angry. Ron looked at Hermione when she came in. He knew that she would not be able to find anything on the Empire, and he was loving it. She was finally put in her place of being a know-it-all.  
"Hun, did you find anything?"Ron asked.  
"No, Ron I found nothing. The only thing I found is theories or rumors about the Empire. It's just not fair." She said in an angry huff.  
*TIMESKIP 3 HOURS*  
The Order was in the meting room. When Hedwig flow throw the window on a mission. The Headmaster took the letter from her leg. She watched them very closely.  
"Are you waiting for a response?" The Headmaster asked. Hedwig just shock her head 'no' to the old mans question.  
Dear the Order of fried chickens,  
You may or may not know who this is so I will just tell you. My name is Damion, but you know me as Harry Potter.   
Well what I wanted to let you all know that my inheritance went very well. I did have Severus and my other mate with me. I won't tell you who my other mate is just yet. Anyways I would like to tell you that I will be returning to Hogwarts this year. Under the protection of Severus and the Vampire Nation.  
I want no contact fro you. Unless you are told other wise. I also wanted to thank you Headmaster for the never ending cruelty. 'Thank You'. To everyone elates in the Order 'Fuck You'. To Sirius and Ramus my parents say if they come for you will be explicitly owned by Vlad and Mortisha (A.K.A. My parents) by law 14.2 of the general code. So, have fun with the rest of your freedom it want last long. The same goes with Ron and Hermione. You will be the property of me till the day you die. Which will be a long time since you will be bonded to me like a house elf? It will start the begging on Sept 1st. well goodbye for now see you soon. Godric and Salazar says 'Hi' and they will be watching you also, so watch it.   
Sincerely,   
Crown Prince Damion 2nd of the Vampire Nation of the North. Mate of Severus Snape, and Unknown.   
Everyone looks around no knowing what to do. They finally looked over at Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Mooney. They were all pale and in shock.  
"Can someone please tell me what this all means?" Hermione asked scared.  
"Well it means you, Ron, Sirius, and Mooney are now slaves to the Royal family of the Empire. Sirius and Ramus are owned by Lily and James. You and Ron will be owned by Harry." The Headmaster told them.  
The four of them just looked at each other. They had no idea on how to get out of the situation. At east find a way around it, but they could not. They are doomed for the rest of their lives in slavery for the deeds they have done to Harry, James and lily trust that they betrayed.  
(BEFORENTHE LETTER WAS SENT)  
The next morning Harry awakes he knew everything he had questions for. It was like a switch in his brain was turned on. It felt wonderful to know everything even about his parents being still alive, and understood why they did not come and get him from his Aunt and Uncles. The Headmaster would have tried to find a way to control them. He understood that, but now he had his mates with him. Everything elates can and will wait. (On a better note he knows his proper name now. This is Damion 2nd prince of the North. His parents being the first of course.) Harry looks at his mates after carling out of bed that morning. He smiled at his beautiful mates knowing everything would be different from now on.  
Harry went to take a shower. When he comes out he sees a bountiful raven on the window sill. Harry goes over to the rave, and takes the letter from it. The raven leaves right after. Harry opens the letter, and starts to read.  
Dear Damion,  
I know that this comes to a shock to you, but let me tell you that we love you my son. We are sorry we could not come and get you after.  
Anyways we would just like you to know that we are invoking law 14.2of the general code which states that any companion or caregiver will be the property of the betrayed party. That means Sirius, Ramus, Ron, and Hermione will be our slaves. Well Ron and Hermione will be yours. Sirius and Ramus are ours. I do hope you do not mind. We do not. They promised us that you would be taken care of, and they did so just to save their own asses. We also think you should go back to Hogwarts with Severus and see what the old fart will try next. You would never know it could be fun. Just make sure you have bonded before going back so the old fart can't make you leave your mates. That is all for now Hope to see you soon.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
P.S. Please write them about this information. Just nothing about you other mate, love you see you soon bye.  
Harry just has a large smile on is face after reading that latter.  
(*BACK TO THE PERSENT*)  
Severus and Tom found Harry in the sitting room. Harry was sitting in a high back chair reading. With nothing on but a green and red rode that was way too big for him. It was practically falling off his small shoulders making him look so delicious enough to eat. The robe was open so his lags and thighs were showing.  
Severus and Tom's pants got very tight just waiting for release. They licked their lips, and started to walk over to where Harry sat.  
Tom looks over at Severus looking for the some look. When he got it they both stood over Harry and takes the book he was reading. Pulls him out of the chair so he is standing before them.  
Tom pulls Harry in a long passionate kiss while Severus attacks his neck. He leans up to say in Harry's ear.  
"Do you want us to go further?" Severus said heavy with lust in his voice.  
"Yes" Harry gasps out.  
"Do you want us bond" Tom asks with the same amount of lust as Severus.  
"Oh, gods yes please." Harry begged his two mates between gasps and moans.  
Severus takes the robe off Harry's shoulders. The robe pools at his feet. Tom picks harry up and carries him to his desk. He cleans everything off and onto the floor. He lays Harry down than pulls away to let Severus have his way with Harry while he prepares himself. Severus has all ready striped know it was now Tom's turn.  
Severus gets up on the desk and straddles Harry's waist. He leans down and kisses Harry lips down to his war lob and starts to nip and suck on his ear. He started to move down his chest. Severus gets to his nipples and buts down on one and pinches the other. Harry arcs his back up into Severus. From the wonderful sensation he was experiencing. The moan Severus was getting was music to his ears. He wanted to hear more much more. So did Tom that was next to him on Harry's right side sucking and nibbling on Harry's inner thigh.  
Tom mumbles a spell to clean, lube, and stretch Harry. Tom whispers in Severus's ear. Snape nods his head. He gets off of Harry so they can move him onto his hands and knees.  
Harry has to have both of his mates cum in him at the same time for the bonding to work. Than Harry and Severus will have to bit Tom and give him both of their blood. Binding them all together mind, body, and soul.  
Severus goes underneath Harry. So, both his and Harry's cocks are in full view of each others face  
To starts to prepare Harry he lubed up his figures and puts all three into him to make sure he was stretched enough. Harry moans are getting louder and louder until he cries out in pure pleasure.  
"Tom please….fuck me." Harry says in between moans. After letting go of Severus's cock. (That was in his mouth moments before.)  
"Are you sure?" Tom asked  
"YES! Please ….make me yours both of yours please." Harry cried out from all the pleasure Severus was giving him.  
As soon as Tom started to ram into him he outs his attention back on Severus's cock that was in front of his face. With all the ramming on his prostate from Tom, and the sucking and playing from Severus was too much for him ne finally exploded into Severus's mouth. Severus swallowed everything Harry gave him and more. Hearing and felling Harry cum made Severus and Tom cum together. Severus into Harry's mouth and Tom in Harry's whole. Severus moved from underneath Harry.  
Tom and Harry both collapsed onto the desk. Harry moved to Tom's left and Severus moves to his right. They both take on wrist into their mouths and bits. They both feed from Tom. When finished they licked the wound to heal it. They both bit into their own wrists and out it up to Tom's mouth.  
Tom tastes the blood in his mouth and slowly starts to swallow when he could. When the blood stops flowing freely. He felt a warm sensation going all over his body. After the warmth had past the pain finally hit him like a ton a bricks. He starts to whimper from the pain, but he could hear Harry and Severus voices telling him to relax. That he would be fine. That they were here with him to help him through it. The pain slowly went away and he fell into a very peaceful warm sleep with his mates by his side.


	5. Returning to Hogwarts

Harry is standing on the platform of 9 3/4. He is looking around with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Ron and Hermione are standing behind him with their eyes down submissively.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Harry walks into 12 Gulmiund Place on the morning of Sept. 1st with his parents by his side. He is driest in tight black leather pants, form fitting blood red muscle short, dragon hid boots, with a black leather trench coat that goes done to his caves.  
As soon as they walk in the alarms go off. That alerts all of the Order members to runs into the entry hall. When they see who is there Ron, Herminie, Sirius, and Ramus slow down and start to back away from them.  
"Oh it's so nice are little slaves have come to meet us. Don't you agree my son?" Mortisha says with a smirk on her lips.  
"Yes. Mother I say it is a wonderful start of there servitude. Don't you agree Father?" Damion says with the same smirk as his Mother. All Vlad did was nodded his head. If he would have said anything he might just start yelling, and Damion could understood that. Damion just nodded right back.  
They walked further in the house. They get to the sitting room, and they patently wait for there new slaves to enter the room. The three vampires didn't have to wait for long.  
Sirius, Ramus, Ron, and Herminie walked in the room. They had horror written on their faces. The three vampires just smirked at the so-called best friends faces.  
The Headmaster and the other Oder members came into the room. Wanting to know what was going on.  
"Know as you know we are invoking Law 14.2 of the general code. If you do not comply we will have to use force..." Mortisha stopped hoping they would fill in the rest. She also had a smirk that would rival the Dark Lord himself.  
"There is no need for that. I'm sure we can think of something we can do. Can't we work something out?" The Headmaster said pleadingly he didn't want to loose four pawns. If he didn't have to that is.  
"No, I don't think you understand you old loon. You have no choice in this mater. If you do not comply we will have to inform the counsel of this. Thrust me you don't want that." Vlad finally spoke up.  
"Why is that James?" Said the Headmaster overtly angry. He was sure he would get his way.  
"We could very well declare war. By the way do not call me James." He says in discuss, but continues. "My name is Vladamer 1st crown prince of the North. You do well to remember that."  
Sirius and Ramus had never seen James and Lily like this before. They were cold, distant, and hard. The two did not like it one bit. They just wanted their friends back, but they know deep down that would never happen. Their friends had died when they betrayed their only son.

Harry looks over his shoulder at the two behind him, and smirks. He can still remember the looks of horror on their faces when he and his parents told them their fates. He also could not dell angry how the Headmaster tried to manipulate/convince them not take them. Yell lets just say he had real luck with that no. 'No way in hell that will ever happen.' Damion thought with a smirk.  
"Ron get my things on the train, and Hermione find me and empty compartment. I do not won't to be bothered. You two will stand in front so no one will get in. that's an order. Get to it NOW!" Harry ordered.  
Ron bowed "Yes Master".  
Harry looked over at Hermione and rose and eyebrow. "Why are you still standing there get on the train and find me an empty compartment. Now get moving you do not want to have to punish you now do you?" Hermione bowed "No Master" and was gone.  
Harry smirked 'live is good' he thought to himself before getting on the train. Looking for his slaves that should be waiting for him outside an empty compartment. That is were he found them.  
"I won't no one to disturbed me. You can change 5 minutes before we get to station. One must stay there when the on there changes. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Master" Ron and Hermione say together.  
SCEAN CHANGE  
They arrive at Hogwarts with no problems. Severus was waiting for him on the platform. Damion walked over to him and puts his arms around him. Severus leans down and gives him a nice sweet kiss. Harry moans in the kiss he was given. They break apart Severus puts his arm around Harry's waist, and guides him to the carriage that will take them to the castle. Severus and Harry ignored everyone, but themselves. Everyone elates were just staring at the most hated Potion Professor kissing Harry Potter. Everyone had thought they hated each other. They were wondering what had changed over the summer.  
Draco just could not believe that his godfather would ever kiss or hug Harry Potter. He really had to find out what was going on. He hated not knowing things. 'I wonder if the Dark Lord knows about this. Yes I will have to write father about this tonight. 'He thought with a smirk on his lips. He could not think of a better way than get Harry Potter or his godfather in danger. Oh how wrong he would be. He just dose not know it yet.  
SCEAN BREAK  
After the welcoming feast Draco walks to the Slytherin dorms to write his father.  
The letter reads….  
Dear Father,  
I say something very intrusting tonight. I say Uncle Severus kissing and hugging Harry Potter. I just thought you might won't to inform the Dark Lord of this. It might get us some more trust from the Dark Lord if he knows that he most trusted is fraternizing with the enemy. I hope to hear from you soon father.  
Your son,  
Draco.  
After he was gone he went to the Owlery to send his letter.  
SCEAN CHANGE  
When Lucius got the letter from his son he wrote him back. Not even going to the Dark Lord first. Because he thought that the Dark Lord would see his view in the matter. Oh so wrong he is, and he will have to pay for it very soon. Trying to make a decision for the Dark Lord never any good comes out of it.  
The letter to his son is this…  
Dear my son,  
I do believe that you have done well. I think that the Dark Lord will award you properly. To think your godfather can act like and get away with it. He will be punish I can ashier you. The Dark Lord will not take this lightly.  
Good work my son keep watching them. Until I tell you other wise.  
Your father,  
Lucius  
He sent the letter to his son and went strait to the Dark Lord with the information he had from his son.  
SCEAN CHANGE  
Lucius went into the thrown room where Voldemort was sitting. He went up to him and bowed.  
Voldemort look at Lucius and thought 'what dose me wont now of all times."  
"Rise Lucius." The Dark Lord told him.  
Lucius got of the floor and look the Dark Lord in the eyes and started to tell him what his son had written to him.  
"Oh, dear Lucius. Don't you think I know this a ready? What makes you think that you can tell me what to do? I am your Lord not the other way around. You do not tell me or to decide for me. (Curious). You will tell your son to leave Severus Snape and Harry Potter alone. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Voldemort was yelling be the end of it. He was furious with Lucius right now.  
Lucius bowed a little shaky from the torture curse he was under. He left the thrown room. Went back to him Manor to write his son.  
'How dare that man think that he know best. That man is going to get killed one of theses days.' Voldemort thought after Lucius left the thrown room a little shaky. He just did not understand what was going on, but he was going to find out.  
He wrote to his son to tell him to watch Potter and Snape, but just not to be seen. He did not however tell his son how the Dark Lord had reacted to the information that his son had discovered. He would leave that for another time and place. He just hoped his son would get something that would make the Dark Lord wee his side and go after Snape once and for all. Snape was a thorn in his side from day one always getting what he (Lucius) thought should be his. After all he was a pureblood and Snape was just a half-blood. Snape will have to learn not to mess with someone out of his ledge. Like Lucius Malfoy.


	6. The next morning

Damion wakes the next morning to find that his new pets where all ready waiting for him in the common room. They were whispering to each other in low voices hoping he didn't hear them, but because he was a vampire he heard every single word, but he ignored it. Once they spotted him they were at his side within seconds. They really didn't want to be punished by him. That would be the worst thing they could do right now. He knew that they were trying to think (or Hermione) of how to get out of the situation they now found themselves in at the moment.  
Not that he cared because as the old muggle saying said (if you make your bed you must lie in it) or something like that.  
They made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast he sees Severus at the head table. Damion smiles and winks at him. Severus just smiles back at him then going back to his breakfast.  
The Headmaster sees him enter the Great Hall. He sees Damion smile and wink at Severus. He has to hold down a growl that wanted to come up. All he of his well thought out plans have went down the tubes just because of one woman. He hated that woman with everything in him. He just couldn't find a way to get around the threat from the vampire nobles to get his little pawn back. Merlin help him he was going to get his pawn back if it was the last thing he ever did. This will probably be if he isn't careful.  
Later that day Draco cornered Damion when he was on his way to the dungeons to see Severus. He had let his two slaves have the night off to finish their schoolwork.  
"OK Potter tell me what in the Merlin's name is going on. First Professor Snape has been acting strange. Then the Weasel and the Mud-blood are following you around like lost puppies. Tell me what is going?" Draco demanded.  
Damion looked very amused by this. He had never seen Draco look so out of the loop before. Maybe he could find a way to use this, or at least find a true friend.  
"Fine I will tell you, but you must not tell anyone. If you prove that you are trustworthy we could become friends. All right?" Damion said in a straight but cold voice.  
Draco was stunned by the coldness in his voice that all he was able to do was nodded his head.  
"Good." Damion proceeded to tell him what happened from his birthday to the first of September. Draco just sat there and listened to everything word that was coming out of Potters mouth. He never once said anything about the Dark Lord being his other mate thought. He did tell Draco that he had two mates, but never said who they are. Draco is a smart kid he would be able to guess that Severus was one of his mates. He would have to prove himself trustworthy to learn the second mate's name.  
When Damion was done there was silence while Draco processed the information. Draco then walked away from him back to the Slytherin common room. Damion figured he was in shock. Damion just shrugged his shoulders and went on his way to Severus's quarters.  
The next day Damion was sitting in the Great Hall having lunch when an owl came to him with a letter. Damion taking the letter from the owl. It read...  
Potter,  
Meet me at 7 tonight. Same place.  
Draco.  
Damion lifted his head to the Slytherin table. He caught Draco's eyes and gave his a small nodded in conformation about the meeting. Draco nodded back to him.  
Damion walks down to the dungeons to meet up with Draco. Draco was there waiting for him. They look at each other for a few moments before Draco started to speak.  
"I'm a little confused in what on why you told me all this, but I am willing to keep an open mind about it. Why have you told me this and not anyone elites?"  
"Well you were the first to offer your hand on friendship before Ron messed it all up for me. Let's start over." Damion puts out his hand "Damion 3rd prince of the Northern Vampire Nation."  
Draco grabs his hand "Draco Malfoy heir of the Malfoy family."  
They shook hands and it was the start of a wonderful friendship to come.


	7. Draco and Headmasters plan

Draco got the letter from his father. It made no sense, because of the letter he got before from his father the night before. The letter he got this morning was very strange. What he figured is that his father wrote him before going to the Dark Lord, and it didn't go well. So his father had to write him again to make it more clear to him. That was LEAVE SEVERUS AND DAMION ALONE, BUT WATCH.  
It didn't really matter, because he was already becoming friends with Damion. He was not going to let his father get in the way of it. He had to go to Damion and tell him what his stupid father did. Hope that it didn't stop him from befriending Damion now.  
Draco was now out to search for his new friend.  
Dumbledore passed in his office trying to think of a way to gain control over his little weapon. He just couldn't fathom what his plans would cost him in the end. He was just so desperate to win and look like the good guy that he really didn't care who would get hurt in the process.  
He called Ginny up to his office.  
"Yes Headmaster" Ginny said when she got to his office.  
"Hello Miss. Weasley I have a mission for you. I need you to seduce Mr. Potter. If you are able to get him to mate with you than his mates would not be able to mate with him. We would have him and the Vampire Nation on are side. Do you think you are up to it?" Dumbledore told her.  
"I think I can do that. I will start tomorrow." She said while nodding her head.  
"Very good. Now go back to your dorm and it's almost passed curfew."  
"Good night Headmaster" She said before getting up to leave.  
"Good night Miss. Weasley." He watched her leave him office with an evil smirk on his face.  
What Dumbledore didn't think that Harry might have already mated with his mates before coming to the school. He is going to find out real quick not to pock a sleeping dragon, because you never know what will happen once it is awake and angry.


End file.
